1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap collector for use in combination with a ratchet-buckle assembly of known construction including a longer strap and a ratchet-buckle. The strap collector secures the loose end of the longer strap during transport of a load and can be used as a storage device for the longer strap when the ratchet-buckle assembly is not in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet-buckle assemblies for securing a load on a flat bed trailer, railroad flat car and the like are well known. Such assemblies include a short length of strap with a ratchet-buckle attached and a longer strap. The short strap with the ratchet buckle is secured, usually by means of a hook, to one side of the load platform. The longer strap is likewise attached to the opposite side of the platform and passed over the load to be secured. A free end of the longer strap is inserted into the ratchet-buckle assembly and the slack taken up as far as possible.
Practicality makes it desirable that one ratchet-buckle assembly be suitable for a range of loads and the longer strap must be of great length to accommodate large loads. Thus when it is used to secure a smaller load, a long length of the longer strap will be left free and must be secured. If it is left flapping, it can cause damage to the strap itself or the secured load, or to passing vehicles. This is particularly a problem in connection with the 25 to 30 foot long straps used professionally which may wind around the wheels, breaking the assembly and releasing the load.
One way to secure the excess strap is to tuck it into the load but there is a risk that it may come lose. To address that risk, there are a number of devices proposed that attach to the ratchet-buckle device and include a storage spool onto which the free end of the longer strap is spooled. Whether the spool is positioned in the plane of the ratchet-buckle or perpendicular to the ratchet-buckle, there is a limited amount of space which limits the length of strap that can be spooled. Hence there remains a need for a strap collector separate from the ratchet-buckle that can secure the free end of the longer strap, whether long or short in length.
Another problem with existing ratchet-buckle assembles is in storing the long strap when the assembly is not in use. Some times the long strap is left lying around where it may get in the way of workers or tangled in other equipment. In addition to being a safety risk, the long strap may also become soiled with dirt, oil, water, etc. which is undesirable and may represent a further safety risk. It would therefore be desirable if the same strap collector could also facilitate storage of the longer strap when the assembly was not in use.